The Little Girl on the Battlefield
by InfernoLeo9
Summary: This is a hypothetical end to the battle between the Greeks and the Romans at Camp Half-Blood. PoV of Reyna. One-Shot. Minor *SPOILER ALERT*. Might do a sequel one-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first one-shot! This is a hypothetical end to the Greek/Roman fighting at Camp Half-Blood. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if Reyna is a little OOC. We don't get much of her, so all I really know is she is pretty serious. *DISLCAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING HERE EXCEPT LITTLE ALAINN* Also, a little bit of *SPOILER ALERT!* Enjoy!**

* * *

I had already finished disarming the Greek, and he ran off, to gods knows where. Growling, I sheathed my knife. There were only a few of the demigods left. Some lay on the ground, and, unfortunately, many weren't just knocked unconscious.

I turned at the sound of defiance, and found Octavion standing over a little girl, posed to gut her through with his spear.

"Octavian!" I yelled at the aguar.

He turned and sneered. "Growing soft Reyna?"

I rushed over and knocked him away from the girl. She just looked at me with rebellious eyes.

Octavian stumbled back, and addressed all the onlookers. My yelling had paused the battle. "Look! Reyna is letting a Greek go! To get rid of them once and for all, we must kill them all!"

I looked at him with such hatred, he shrank. "There is no justification for killing her." The girl ignored the hand I put out, and sat up. She held a small sword, a dirk, but for one so young, it might have well been a broad sword.

Octavian sneered. "She's a Greek! All Greeks are evil! Look at what that- that _dampnes graecus_ did to New Rome. They all deserve to suffer!"

At that point, I detected a crazed look in his eyes. Turning to some legionaries to my right, I said "Take him off of here. Throw him somewhere, tie him up. He has no more power here."

They looked at me in surprise, but responded enough to drag off the shocked Octavian.

At that point I turned to the little girl. I took her in. She wasn't heavily built, but close to it, for a 6 year old. She had dirty, wavy blonde hair and stoney grey- almost blue -eyes that just bore into me. I mentally shuddered. This girl was, even at maybe 7 years of age, _powerful_. I did not want to meet her in battle when she was older. Dressed in a mini set of armor, she looked like Annabeth. I then realized she was a daughter of Athena.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl. She seemed to consider that question before answering.

"My name is Alainn." She said in a light, cautious voice.

"How old are you?"

"6."

I looked at the girl, surprised. At 6 years of age, she was trying to fight Octavian, and glanced up at me, unafraid. Greeks got the stuff all right.

"Well, Alainn, you are very brave. Tell me, why are you fighting?"

"It's my duty to fight!" shouted the girl, like it was a line form a military school. She had two teeth missing. That fired a new round of anger through me. How could Octavian try to kill her?

"Do you know why we are fighting?" I asked.

She seemed slightly confused at my question. "No… all I know is you people attacked us."

I thought sadly back to when I was speaking to Annabeth on the hill. I had wanted to trust her, with everything, but that demigod, Leo ruined it.

"Tell me, are you a daughter of Athena?" I already knew the answer to that.

"Yes."

"Then do you know what we are?"

"Romans!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, so what must we be doing here?"  
"Mission of conquest?" she looked up at me, begging to know if she answered correctly.

"We came because something went wrong. A Greek demigod from your camp fought us."

A light seemed to turn on in her eyes. I could almost see the gears grinding in her head. "Just like my dream!"

That turned my blood cold. "What dream?"  
"I saw an elf, only he wasn't an elf, who was aboard Argo II with that mean boy." She grimaced at the mention of Octavian. "His eyes turned black for a minute, but only I could see. Then he went and fired on the city below them."

Annabeth was speaking the truth! Something had possessed Leo, causing the damage.

I turned to confront the crowd. "Did you hear that? This girl had a dream that one of the Greeks was possessed attacking us! It was a mistake!"

One Greek shouted "No duh!" but other than that, excited murmurs went through the crowd.

"How do we know she's saying the truth!" shouted out a legionnaire from the Thrid Cohort. "Could be a Greek trap!"

"A six year old come up with a trap like this? This girl's speaks truth!"

A white stallion centaur, Chiron, trotted up. "We didn't want to fight."

"Is it too late for redemption?" I asked. Many Romans gasped. It wasn't very Roman to apologize.

Chiron nodded. "I suggest we speak to the gods about this. As soon as the seven complete their given task, we will talk to the gods. But now, we must heal and rebuild."

One girl with brown hair pressed forward. "We can't just let them get away with this! They have killed people! They must pay for what they've done!"

I met her gaze, unflinching. "I understand. And I will pay for it, personally. But too many lives had already been lost. Now we must repair the damage."

The girl looked ready to kill me, but a Hispanic boy came and pulled her away. "Clarisse, we have got to go help the injured."

She nodded, but still shot a death glare at me. I sighed, and looked at little Alainn. I held out my hand. "You know, you just ended a civil war?"  
She beamed up at me. It was then I realized, the Greeks and Romans might actually have a future together.

* * *

**A/N: Reyna: You did not get me right.**

**Me: I know, I know. I tried. I really did. But oh well.**

**Reyna: Hmph.**

**Me: Where did you even come from?**

**Reyna: From your imagination… *does a whirly thing with arms***

**Me: Ook, anyways. Thanks for reading! R&R! Might come up with a second one-shot sequel! Say goodbye Reyna!  
Reyna: Goodbye Reyna!**

**Me: *facepalm***


End file.
